dk64fandomcom-20200213-history
Funky Weapons Glitch
After you activate the Intro Story Glitch, a series of actions on the main menu gives you Funky's weapons, Homing Ammo, Sniper Sight and Simian Slam on a new file. You need one Battle Crown and either 6 or 10 fairies to unlock the required features (6 for Rambi Arena or 10 for Japes boss). You also need to have a second controller plugged in before you start your N64. Be careful with this trick because it may overwrite any file if you do it wrong. General Procedure *Go to the Mystery Menu and start your timer as you press A to start the Intro Story cutscene. Press A again as soon as the screen turns blue. If done correctly, you will get back to the Mystery Menu but no music will be played. If the music is still there, stop your timer and try it again. *Go to Adventure and view the file you want to overwrite, but don't start the game. *Go into Rambi/Enguarde Arena and make sure a cutscene is playing when the timer reaches 55 seconds. You will be sent back to the mystery menu, *Go to Kong Battle and select Monkey Smash. Press Start on the second controller and start the battle. The game will skip to the results screen and your file will get overwritten. Modifications for Speedrunning * Delete all files. Go to the Options menu and turn on Story Skip. :: (Note: If you don't delete all files, any of the non-empty ones might be overwritten later on.) *Go to the Mystery Menu and start your timer as you press A to start the Intro Story cutscene. Press A again as soon as the screen turns blue. If done correctly, you will get back to the Mystery Menu but no music will be played. If the music is still there, stop your timer and try it again. *Start file 1. *After the cutscene, exit Adventure mode and go to the main menu, which will feature the DK rap. Hold A when the screen is black and hold left to go to Mystery Menu. :: (Note: Counting up from the moment Intro Story barely shows up, you should be back in the main menu within 55 seconds. If you're not, the screen might fade out and show the second Intro Story scene. However, holding A skips the barrel cutscene and prevents this from happening.) *Hold right until you reach the Bosses section and start Jungle Boss. You will instantly get back to the Mystery Menu. Hold left until you are in the DK Theatre section, then press B. *Go to Kong Battle and select Monkey Smash. Press Start on the second controller and start the battle. The game will skip to the results screen. Press A quickly to go back to the Monkey Smash screen, but be careful not to start another battle. *Go back to the Mystery Menu and start Intro Story again. Hold A when the screen is black until you're back on the menu. The music will be back to normal. *Go to Adventure mode and start file 1. If you don't want to delete all your files, you can do this instead: After coming back to the main menu from the DK TV demo, go to Adventure mode and view file 1 (don't start it). Then proceed as above. This will prevent file 2 or 3 from being overwritten, at the cost of a few seconds. Notes Even though the glitch gives you Simian Slam, Cranky will not sell you any upgrades until you've beaten the training barrels and gotten Simian Slam the normal way. However, Funky will only sell you the Ammo Belts because you already have the other upgrades. Minor things to note about this trick: *If you go to Battle Arena instead of Monkey Smash, the trick will only give you Simian Slam, but none of Funky's weapons or upgrades. *Right before going to Adventure at the end of the trick, the Intro Story (or any other DK Theatre cutscene) should be stopped normally to prevent a screen fade in Adventure mode, which would make you watch the Intro Story. *The instructions above say you should use file 1, but that's only because selecting another file would waste time. But if you want to overwrite a certain file, view or delete it before going to Kong Battle. The trick usually overwrites the file you last viewed or deleted as soon as you enter Monkey Smash. However, if you exit Adventure and then enter Monkey Smash without viewing or deleting a file, it will randomly save the data on one of the three files. If a non-empty file is overwritten, it will lose all Golden Bananas, regular bananas, coins and most abilities. Semi-technical explanation The game engine is separated into different modes. For instance the main menu, which is one of them, differs from Adventure by not having the pause menu or the auto-save feature enabled and refilling health automatically. The Intro Story Glitch allows you to screw up every single mode in the game. If you stop the cutscene within a certain time window where it is "paused", you will unpause the cutscene and get back to the menu while Intro Story keeps running in the background. This way it can cause screen fades after certain amounts of time since it consists of 7 sequenced cutcenes with a set length. However, a screen fade can only happen if there's another cutscene present. So if you want to exploit this trick, you'll have to enter a mode and make sure a cutscene shows up. As for Funky Weapons Glitch, you'll want to enter Rambi/Enguarde Arena or a boss fight from the DK Theatre menu. This is a mode where any screen fade brings you back to the menu. Now if the Intro Story gets to the next cutscene in line while you're watching the introducing cutscene, the game will throw you back to the menu... and stay in the DK Bonus / Bosses mode since you didn't exit the usual way. When you're about to advance to Monkey Smash, remember that any screen fade will take you back to the menu. That is just what happens in practice, as it skips to the results screen immediately. Again, since you didn't exit the usual way it also stays in Kong Battle mode. Kong Battle is actually the same mode as Adventure, so the auto-save feature is enabled in Kong Battle as well. (If you exit normally, it doesn't get the chance to save because it changes back to main menu mode as soon as you exit.) This is why the data from Monkey Smash is written into the loaded file the moment you enter it. Essentially, the trick gives you all of Funky's weapons, Homing Ammo, Sniper Sight and Simian Slam. You can manually "select" a file to overwrite by simply going to Adventure mode and viewing (not starting) it. Deleting a file works also makes the game "select" the file. FWG always overwrites the file that you last loaded or deleted; with one exception: If you enter the main menu from a DK TV demo, the game will pick a random file, depending on which files are empty or used. (If only file 1 is used, file 1 will always be overwritten.) After transferring the weapons from Monkey Smash to Adventure, the Intro Story is still running in the background and needs to be stopped. Otherwise it could cause another screen fade in Adventure mode. Simply stopping any DK Theatre cutscene drops the background cutscene and therefore deactivates the glitch.